


Rock Me

by Nonbinary_Queen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, One Direction song, Shiro is oblivious, Slightly suggestive, idk what else, matt likes singing, silly boys in love, they make me sob, vaguely sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_Queen/pseuds/Nonbinary_Queen
Summary: Matt had been singing and driving Shiro crazy, if he could just recognize the song.





	Rock Me

**Author's Note:**

> not betaed, english isn't my first language, and this is just a silly drabble I wrote for fun

It had started when they were training, neither of them could sleep and talking was overrated. The first night it had been awkward because Shiro didn’t knew how to handle the fact that Matt now knew how to fight, was taller and had a weird Luke Skywalker vibe going on, but when Matt kicked his ass easily the first time, it got easier to deal with the feelings he had been trying to ignore since the last time he saw him.

He just didn’t know how to talk to him without feeling guilty and that was when the humming started, at first, he couldn’t recognize the song but there was something about it that felt familiar, it remined him of staying up late, studying with Matt, with some background music so they wouldn’t fall asleep

And after a few days Matt started to murmur the lyrics quietly, he never got the chance to understand what he was saying, but it accomplished the mission of distract him, because he ended with his ass handed many times

When he mentions that the singing distracts him, he gets a laugh and a nudge in the side “You’re supposed to know this song, is a masterpiece”

“You have said that about a lot of songs, and I’m never letting you get away with the fact that you would send me links to ‘new’ music and it was just never gonna give you up”

“And you still fell for it, every single time, so I guess it was your fault for being to gullible” Matt touched his shoulder and look deep in thought “good night ‘kashi”

For what was left of the night he stayed up thinking of songs Matt loved, and he could be singing.

And it was someday that keep happening every night for two more weeks until he heard a ‘do you remember summer ’09? Wanna go back there every night’ and it hit him, he knew this song, he had heard it many times in the past, and he blushed remembering the name.

“Seriously Matt ‘Rock Me’? you have been singing this song for weeks”

“And yet you still didn’t know, I’m surprised it took you this long, I have sang this many times, and I take the lyrics very seriously”

“I thought you didn’t want to date me anymore, and I didn’t want to ruin this tentative friendship we have going on”

“A couple of years in space doesn’t mean I stopped loving you” he pulls Matt into his arms and kisses him like he wanted to do for weeks.

After a few minutes it starts getting more heated, and he can feel himself blush, but before he gets to say anything Matt singings once again

“I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah”

“I guess I'll have to do it”


End file.
